Paper cranes
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Ukitake x oc A thousand paper cranes and you get a wish. Or something like that. But love is such an uncertain wish, especially when it'll be from a dying lover.
1. Chapter 1

**so this story really only has Ukitake and Shunsui as characters which aren't OC. I'll fix that in the later chapters, I suppose. **

**A wanted romance, but it was somewhat of a tragedy... I cried when I wrote some chapters but I've been told I cry easily...**

** characters: a couple of original characters, Jūshirō Ukitaks, and Shunsui Kyōraku (so far)... They come in a chapter or two later... *checks chapter* oh, Uki-chan makes an appearance near the end.**

**warnings: character deaths... Not of Ukitake... That I've written, yet... Hmm... Maybe I'll rate this M because we all know what happens when I put Uki-chan in a fanfiction •/•**

****A thousand cranes, and you get cured. Or a wish. Something like that was the myth I was playing around with.  
"Number one is named Evy. And with ninety nine more, maybe I can get a partial wish."  
I placed the crane down and gave a small smile at the one I was talking to. My little brother who was dead asleep on my hospital bed. Somehow with me sick for more than two months straight, my brother was put here by my parents for a 'visit'. AKA, I babysat. And it was becoming more often, and the visits from my parents less and less each day.  
"Number two... Had a crooked wing. Hmm... Maybe I read the instructions wrong..."  
I cast the crane into the ever growing pile of ones that weren't perfect beside my bed.  
"Evy, I wonder if mom will pick him up. He's always causing me to curl up so I don't hit him. It's a little annoying."  
I picked Evy up and held the paper crane in my hand.  
"I'm almost as white as you are now. So, I wonder what we should do today. I'm getting bored with reading and writing. Which is why I'm talking to you now."  
I gave a smile as I put it back down and then looked at the clock. I then glanced at the calendar. Sixty nine days and four hours since I had to stay in the hospital. And I could hardly keep up my spirits anymore. I was lonely, and feeling forgotten.  
I got to my feet slowly, looking at the book I finished on the table next to my bed. I picked it up and picked up Evy. I put the blanket over my brother and slowly walked down the hall to a room lined with windows. In it were a few people, two playing video games, and one looking out the window and sniffling. I put the book on the shelf and slowly placed the crane in front of the person. They looked up at me and I gave a small smile.  
"It a myth. A thousand cranes and you get-"  
"A wish. I know. I already did it. Didn't work, of course."  
"Hmm, they still look pretty on a window though."  
"I guess... Are you chronically ill?"  
"I don't know yet. Rare disease. I doubt I'll last long enough to be diagnose as chronically ill. You?"  
"Chronically ill. Five more months if I'm lucky. The scary part, or perhaps the best part, I don't feel the pain. I'm just going to drop dead one day. I want to be home, but my parents told me I'd be best here. I can handle life but they... Don't want a corpse on their hands."  
"I hate that. My parents never visit anymore. It's like they forgot about me. My brother to."  
"I know the feeling. Not even an email. Or a text. Or a call. Or a visit... I never want to see them again."  
"Memories, I suppose. Someone to attend your funeral."  
"Not worth it. I'd rather not have to be called their child."  
"Hmm, how long have you been here for?"  
"Two years. This place is my home now."  
"Then you're good at the puzzles?"  
"The best... Why?"  
"I'll take a challenge."  
"I see... Then I'll finish one before you."  
"You're on."  
I gave a smile and held out a hand, the black haired girl taking it. She was right to say she wasn't affected by her disease much, she was quite strong considering. She pulled me onto a chair and then took out the puzzles, dumping them on a table.  
"You have the butterfly one. I get the one with the boats."  
"Okay."  
I sat down and began building the edges up. The girl did the same with memorization, but I was keeping up good enough.  
"You're quite good. I've done this a million times before in two years though."  
"Thanks. Math and such was my best."  
"A good student?"  
"One of the best averages in my school."  
"Oh, how much have you missed so far?"  
"Two months fully. But over three months of school missed before that. I failed all my classes because of that. I'd have my parents bring over homework, but as if they care that much anymore..."  
"I hear ya..."  
We continued to build the puzzle in silence and I just beat her by two pieces.  
"Victory~. That was fun."  
"So close. Next time, I will- Ukitake!"  
The girl jumped to her feet and ran past me. I was confused and slowly turned to see her hugging a man with white hair tied behind his head and a lenient form.  
"You came back!"  
"Technically, I'm working now."  
"Oh, a doctor, cool. Thank you for coming back!"  
I guessed the man was a friend of hers or perhaps family. The man smiled before the girl ran back to me, pulling the man along.  
"Ukitake, this is, um..."  
"Ezura. Ezura Naohe."  
"My name is Jūshirō Ukitake. I'm a medical student, and previously a patient here."  
"Ukitake used to be just like us. And he still is, he became an adult and said he didn't want to be in a hospital anymore."  
"Well, if there's no cure why stay? But now I get to see all of your guys."  
Ukitake gave a smile and I slowly nodded along. He then took a seat across from me.  
"So I was looking through your medical file and I have a few ideas on how you can feel better."  
"Then reread it please. Especially where they wrote incurable and deteriorating condition. You're just a student so don't act like you know what to do. I spent my entire life listening to medical students and doctors alike. And all they said was lies. None of them know what to do and I'm only here because my parents don't want to see me anymore. As a patient you should have known that I've already given up on finding a cure. Please don't bother yourself with me. I don't need anybody to give me hollow hope."  
"... Sorry for bringing it up then. I have work, so Ami, nice to see you again. Ezura, maybe we'll cross paths."  
Ukitake got up and left silently. I slowly got to my own feet and decided to go back to my brother. I left Evy on the windowsill.


	2. Chapter 2

**So i guess the question would be, how does a person make a romance with dying characters?** **well, Ukitake and all of them are technically dead... I spend way too much time in the hospital for various health problems (kinda why my oc is incurable with an unnamed disease- now I'm just going on about my own life which none of you care for)**

**and I read this one fanfiction where Uki didn't want to love someone because he didn't want to burden them with 'the love of a dying man'... Ya, I forget the rest of that story...**

"I don't want another surgery. The last two were failures. I should have a right to refuse."  
"It could be life saving."  
"My organs are practically turning to ash and I'm more like a zombie than human. What do you mean it could be life saving? I can look on the internet to, you know? There is no way you can save me. So why are you trying to do this? Do you even see me as a person?"  
"Miss. Naohe, your parents have already given their consent so you will have the surgery. It should help. I won't be the one performing it so I don't know the details. I'm just here to tell you what will happen. You are a priority patient so it will happen next week."  
I refused to answer and the doctor left with a sigh. I heard a knock and I shook my head.  
"I don't want to see any doctors at this point."  
"Well I'm technically a student. Is that how you usually treat your doctors? They try their best, and they don't deserve to be treated like that. They only know what is humanly possible."  
I looked to see Ukitake entering the room and he sat on the edge of my bed.  
"If humanly possible won't cut it, why can't I be left to die peacefully?"  
"That's a question I asked myself many times. But here's the facts. You wouldn't be able to handle even a fraction of the physical strength needed. You know that needle which you get twice a day? According to your file, that is what takes all the pain you feel away and allows you to sleep. Funny what you discover once you can look from that side, isn't it?"  
I didn't respond and felt tears fill my eyes.  
"There's a reason they don't tell you that. I thought I was actually getting better. I thought maybe I could visit home like they said I could. I thought, and then you ruined my dreams. Good job, Mr. Ukitake. Why don't you focus on your job and leave me be. Before you turn me suicidal."  
Ukitake looked upset for a moment and he averted my gaze. He then slowly got to his feet.  
"Sorry, Miss. Naohe. I'll make sure I keep my focus only on my work."  
Ukitake slowly walked out of the room and I looked at my arm where the marks from needles were still visible. I should have known... I was truly dying, and nobody had the nerve to tell me.  
I hugged my pillow to my chest and like so many other nights I fell asleep in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Ukitake's POV

"Hey, bad first day?"  
I walked in to be greeted by my best friend. I shrugged then thought about the Ezura girl. I nodded as I remembered her voice. How she tried to hold it together and the sounds of her sobs for hours after I kept passing her room.  
I slowly sat down on a chair and placed my coat on the table.  
"I wonder why I thought it'd be any different then before. It still haunts you. Every person there. But this time, they look at you for help. For an impossible cure. And the older ones, dear god do they want to murder the world at times. The ones who have given up, the ones who have a hope you know is pointless. Maybe I should have agreed to work with other doctors. At least with cancer you have a hope. These children have no cure in the world."  
"Neither do you. But you don't let that get you down too much. Remember when you said you wanted to make them smile and that's it?"  
I felt a cup be put in my hands and I thought back at Ezura once more.  
"Doctors were evil. They lied to you. They never told you the truth. They gave you your death sentences. We would be better off dying randomly. That's what we were all thinking. Every single day we woke to be alive. In school, they told you doctors were to help you. What lies. They helped, they saved, but they let so many slip away.  
I just proved those beliefs to a girl today. She was sick since she was a child, and was in and out of the hospital her entire life. She's dying, and you can see it so clearly. She looks like she's about to fall to pieces. Today I was at a cross, Shunsui. She spoke to a doctor with such hate. I saw both sides. They were lying again and she didn't want that. But when that doctor came out, he told me she was always difficult. But he looked hurt, and it was like they were both hurt. I talked to that girl, and I let too many things slip. That she was truly dying, the only way she didn't know was because of a needle she'd been getting. I told her that because I wanted to say 'see, they are helping you'. What it came out was 'see, you're dying and you should be suffering a lot more at this point'. Such a stupid mistake but she sobbed all the way until my shift was over. I know what I did wrong and I'm not willing to quit, but, it was harder than anticipated."  
"It's always hard. We became friends when you cried to me, and would only show smiles to the rest of the world. You were always with someone so you wouldn't cry. How should they be any different?"  
"I don't know. It's so, death filled. What I had was a year away from it all, where I was like everyone else in this world. Then when I go back, it's like they're drowning in that atmosphere."  
"I thought it was redecorated."  
"Somehow that doesn't change the fact you'll die."  
I took a numb sip of tea and Shunsui gave a sigh, sliding a bottle of sake towards me. I pushed it back with a shake of my head.  
"Not allowed because of work."  
"You know what makes doctors different then patients?"  
"One gets paid?"  
"No. One gets to come home and forget about it all. You're not a patient anymore, you're a doctor."  
"Student."  
"Whatever. So, cheer up."  
"I think I'll go and read up on a few things. I still have homework."  
"No fun?"  
"Not tonight."  
I slowly got to my feet and went to my room. I pulled off my shoes and then fell onto the bed. I looked out the window at the cars on the street below me and the city lighting up in the background. Sleep well, I thought. Maybe one day we'll look at that scene without wondering when our time would be up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ani's POV

I watched the lights in the city far past my window and gave the smallest smile. At least Ukitake was back. He would always make me smile when I first came to the hospital. Ezura would like him soon enough, everybody did.  
I opened the window, having figured out how to unlock it without a key a long time ago. I took the paper crane Ezura left beside me earlier that day and wrote on the wings. I always did, in case anybody ever found it.  
'Always have hope and never give up.'  
I tossed the crane out, watching a breeze carry it. I took in a breath of the fresh air and marked off another day on my calendar. I had about eighty six more before I should theoretically die.  
I took a step back and watched the white through the window. I then felt an jerk near my heart and I quickly clutched it. My breathing became strained and before I knew what to make of it I fell down. As I closed my eyes I still saw the white through that window, my last bit of hope gone through the sky to be shown to another.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezura's POV

Somehow, you can tell when something bad has happened. It's as if the air has shifted. The mood falls. And as if the world has stopped and moves too fast all at once. And that's how it has been the entire morning. And I hated it. I wanted to cry, but would that be the fate I would share, or because she was nice when I knew her. But knew her for only a few hours. Did that count?  
I finished folding another origami flower and placed it on the windowsill where she last sat. We weren't speaking of it, some children were too young to hear it, and doctors weren't saying anything. But she was gone and nobody said why. It was obvious what happened.  
"Ezu- Miss. Naohe, may I please talk to you about Ami's erm, passing."  
I turned to see Ukitake and I slowly put the rest of the flowers down that were in my hands.  
"I left this room after you did yesterday. And I haven't seem her since. She said she had three more months. I thought I could see her today. And- sorry that I can't tell her anything more. You'd probably know more since you're the doctor- student. I hope that answers your question... Do you have scissors?"  
"Um..."  
Ukitake turned and took a basket down from a high shelf. He shifted through some crayons and then pulled out a pair.  
"I used to put dangerous things on high shelves because once we had a toddler around here. I mean, you all had a toddler here..."  
I took the scissors and cut a piece of paper and soon made a new type of flower. I put it down and began making another.  
"Anyways, I'm sorry for your lost. I understand you two were friends or something before."  
"I was. Am, was- I just wanted to- you make it so hard to talk."  
Ukitake bowed his head and I turned back to the window.  
"I'll take the crayons to."  
I took the basket from him and pulled out a marker.  
"What was Ami's favorite color?"  
"Green. Like nature, it always came back, renewal and all of that..."  
I began coloring a paper flower green and then looked up at him.  
"I'm fine, hardly affected. You're the one who knew her."  
"Thank you, I guess... You're still difficult to talk to."  
Ukitake gave a sheepish laugh and I gave him an odd look.  
"Mr. Ukitake, maybe you should take the day off for personal problems or something."  
Ukitake gave a nod and then left the room pretty quickly. I turned back to the flowers and colored them in.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezura's POV

"Beautiful."  
"Ezura, did you do this?"  
"Wow~!"  
I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked at the room. I must have folded a million flowers, and it somehow passed me by completely.  
I turned around and walked past people, my eyes underlined and my body about to fall from exhaustion.  
I noticed people passing me in the halls and I saw Ukitake following a doctor, taking hurried notes while wearing a white coat. He seemed to be fully focused and didn't even look my way. I ignored him right back until I felt my eyes close. I took a small step forward then felt myself stumble. I felt my knees hit the ground before two arms wrapped around my shoulders to keep me from falling anymore. I felt myself get picked up and I looked up into worried chocolate brown eyes. I recognized Ukitake and I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Ukitake's POV

I felt my breath hitch and I tensed as she closed her eyes. After what happened to Ami, how could I not?  
"Ukitake, bring her to her room unless you want to continue holding her all day. Sheesh."  
I looked at the doctor pointing me in a direction and I gave a nod. Good point, I thought. I managed to open the door and I placed Ezura on her bed. She turned and I slowly put a blanket over her body. She gave a small murmur and I gave her a sad look. Poor thing, she was actually becoming weaker each day. And I was supposed to help somehow.

"Jūshirō, there's homework, then there's obsession. This is the second."  
I looked up at Shunsui from the pile of books I had opened. I looked back at the laptop I had opened beside them and clicked on something. I went back to my books as I waited for it to load.  
I heard Shunsui sigh and I felt myself get pulled away.  
"No! I have to work. I want to. Shunsui!"  
"You're going to drive yourself crazy."  
"I have to try to help. I let Ami die, she collapsed in my arms. I can't let her die to."  
"Ami? That girl who was like a sister to you?"  
"Yes."  
I collapsed in his arms and he caught me easily enough.  
"Alright. So who's the second girl?"  
"Ezura."  
"Ah, the girl you told was going to die."  
"I'll die if I don't help her somehow. I can't even talk to her without stuttering. I always find myself standing outside her door. And I can't shake the picture of her from my head when I sleep. It's like she's haunting me and I don't want it."  
"Or love."  
"Or what?! She's a child who I just want to make happy. Why do you even say that...?"  
I gave up holding myself and Shunsui sat down, pulling me to sit beside him on my bed.  
"Sounds like love to me. Why don't you forget work for one evening?"  
"Because I decided to be a doctor to help people."  
"But you're a student."  
"You're annoying."  
I fell down back on the bed and felt my energy drain me.  
"But think about it. You're the doctor-"  
"medical student."  
"Who has to do all those physical examinations... Use your imagination."  
"No. I'm going to help her and that's all."  
"Hmm~ Is she pretty?"  
As much I hated to even think about a patient like that, I nodded. After a few moments Shunsui got up and left me behind. I went back to his work without feeling better. If anything, I felt worse for liking a younger girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezura's POV

And I was going to kill him. Absolute kill him. I kept my mouth closet and avoided his hand once more. Ukitake gave a small frown and looked directly in my eyes.  
"Please?"  
"Hmmm."  
I shook my head and felt him put a hand through my hair.  
"You do realize you're acting like a complete child and this can help."  
I gave a small nod and looked at the pills in his hand. He had me scared when he said he made it himself. As much as he claimed he was well informed, I wasn't going to be drugged by somebody who had only been on the field for a few days.  
Ukitake climbed on the edge of my bed and cupped my chin.  
"If I take one, will you do the same?"  
I shrugged and watched Ukitake down a pill. He then brought the other to my lips.  
"You either take it this way, or I'll wait for you to fall asleep and inject you with it. So, what will it be?"  
I slowly opened my mouth and he slipped it in. He held a cup of water to my lips and I took a sip to swallow. I then turned my head away and he put it down. I sat there with his warm hands still on me until he slowly slide them away. He continued to sit on my bed and the door opened. We looked upwards to see a doctor walk in. Ukitake got to his feet and the doctor pointed at him.  
"You disappeared on me."  
"Sorry."  
"Anyways, Miss. Naohe, there is an opening so you have surgery in a few hours."  
"Okay."  
I spoke the word barely over a whisper. There was no way I could get around that. Especially if they claimed it 'life-saving'.  
"Jūshirō, since you're here, go over these with her."  
Ukitake gave a nod as he accepted some papers. The doctor left without another word and Ukitake sat at the foot of my bed. He flipped through the papers and I shook my head.  
"There's no point. I've done this before. Where's the part where it says there's the possibility of something going wrong or it being ineffective? That's the part you can read out to me."  
"It could help."  
"My insides are becoming like dust. The rest of me is just a shell which one doctor described as a decaying corpse. What surgery will help that? They do it so it doesn't seem like they're letting us die here. The surgery usually does more damage than my illness."  
I was met by silence and Ukitake flipped through the pages until he pulled on out. He took a pen from a pocket and passed them to me.  
"Please sign."  
"The waver?"  
"Yes."  
I gave a small sigh and signed.  
"I used to read these."  
"So did I. Exactly two seconds before surgery to postpone it. Sometimes I even got away with it completely since somebody would have an emergency."  
"I used to always try to find the loophole. I used to care if I got hurt or not by them. After awhile, you realize you're going to die regardless, and that you're hurting every single day. So what's the point? Some people say medicine and everything prolongs the fate of people, of what will happen. Do you believe in that?"  
"It's technically true, and in some cases I believe fully. But sometimes, if it can save someone and cure them completely, I don't think it's prolonging anything but happiness and life. Only religious bastards believe in that saying."  
"Firm belief I suppose for you to say that."  
"Mostly strong morals. Considering I had half my life to think about it all."  
I gave another nod but was silent. I kept forgetting he was chronically ill.  
"What's it like?"  
I looked at Ukitake who looked straight back.  
"What's what like?"  
"Being free, for lack of a better term. When you became an adult and could leave. When you could go back to having a life. Family and friends and school, all of that. What was it like?"  
"The feelings or the events?"  
"Everything. Start at your birthday."  
"Ami and I celebrated it with a few other kids here. Nothing special. I spent it doing paperwork so I could leave. My family lives far away and my parents are dead so, leave family as a blank. I had another friend though. I got to see more of him, which was nice. Then it was school, I had to cram all my missed credits in. I studied really hard and became a doctor for that infamous line that they help and save people. Maybe if I could do that I could that, I'd feel less hollow. Doesn't work. It's a sick reminder of the truth. For that gap though which I was in University, it feels really amazing. Not having to think you'll die. When you think about it and you laugh at yourself, saying you have more important things to do. You don't get pitiful looks, and you get to experience life. Easily one of the top five years of my life."  
I gave another nod and then felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was going to wipe it away when Ukitake caught my hand. He then softly wiped it away for me. I looked at him in shock and he merely held his arms open. I hugged him and placed my head on his shoulder, breathing in his sent. I felt him set me on his lap and I hooked my legs around his waist. He held me close, one hand on my lower back and the other on the back of my head. I felt more tears come and as I cried I felt him soothingly run his hand up and down my back. I stopped crying soon enough but my breathing still shook.  
"It'll be alright. What made you upset this time?"  
Ukitake's voice was soothing and I slowly answered.  
"You got another year at life. You and Ami were exactly alike. Sometimes you were strong enough to face the world. Your condition is still not to be you know, joked about or saying it was better, but..."  
"You wish you could leave and actually have a day strong enough to move."  
"Yes."  
"Then don't look at me. I used to always fall to my knees and be bedridden for large parts of my life. I just got better when I became an adult, and I still fell to my knees quite a few times while I was in the real world, as some call it. Except there, you can't do that. Everything moves so fast that you have to get up, you have to put on a brave face, and you have to finish whatever you started. Sometimes its scary how much you just want to lay in bed all day like before. Of course being in your own home makes a world of difference."  
I turned my head slightly and closed my eyes as I rested on him. He began ruffling my hair and he then spoke again.  
"Sometimes the things that broke my heart were the ones that saved me. According to your file, your parents are alive and you have a brother who visits. So, what's their story? According to what Ami says, I was lucky my parents are dead."  
"That's somewhat true. I mean, sorry that your parents are dead, but sometimes I wish for the same. It's when they become normal people. Not visiting you anymore and never even taking ten seconds to send you some type of message. When you call them they say 'busy', though they never used to be before. They avoid you, and they think you don't know. Because they don't want a sick child who they'll have to care for."  
"I used to say life is too cruel. Especially to children. And that hasn't changed one bit. Although between you and me, if next week you can visit family and just leave, it's always best to do so."  
Ukitake slowly pushed me off and then got to his feet.  
"Why? What's next week?"  
"Does anybody use their calendars for anything but counting how many days they've been in the hospital for or how many they have left? I'll say it now and I will not repeat it because I always used to cry when someone told me this. But I'll say it early. Merry christmas-"  
"Don't even say that this once. Please."  
I bowed my head and looked at my hands. I heard the door close and when it did I took the calendar down. I'd put it up after the holidays.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter name: a life of hell an seven minutes in heaven**

**yup... Couldn't help myself**

Ukitake's POV

There's a death sentence for your own life, and then one for the life of someone you care about. Wether you just met them or not. And I was handed both. I was going to murder her and hug her all at once.  
I finished checking every room she had access to, but I still couldn't find Ezura. And of course the doctor choses me to bring her to surgery. I thought for a bit as I faced the closet in the lounge room. I could take her out of there, or let her win. I could be the good medical student and do as told, or be the somewhat compassionate person and let her stay. Maybe I'd let her decide.  
"Ezura, that won't work with me. Come on, I'm the first one who climbed in there when I tried to avoid medication. Shouldn't you want to get this over and done with?"  
"No."  
The voice was muffled and I gave a sigh. So she was going to be stubborn. I slowly opened the door to the closet and saw her sitting there underneath some coats.  
"Well, it's my job, so we may as well talk."  
There were footsteps approaching the door and Ezura made a motion for me to close the door. I did so. I hadn't done that since when some person in University had a party with tons of sake.  
"Okay, any way you will get out short of me dragging you out?"  
"I don't want to do it. It'll end up making me worse. It always does."  
I shifted slightly so I wasn't curled up in a ball. With a sigh I took out my phone and turned it on, illuminating us enough to know where the other was. I put my legs on either side or her and she continued to sit with her knees to her chest.  
"Curling up will hurt your spine. You should be careful of that."  
Ezura slowly lowered her legs and nervously placed them on mine. She was light and I snuggled into the corner, looking at her through a strand of hair.  
"So, are you sure you're going to miss it? They'll just reschedule and reschedule."  
"I know. But I have to try something. I'm tired of whenever I feel better, they have to tear that down."  
"I'm included in that 'they' now, aren't I?"  
"That depends. Will you drag me out of this closet?"  
"Perhaps. That depends also. Are you sure the surgery won't help at all?"  
"I'm a hundred percent sure. A hundred and ten percent sure."  
She sounded like a child as she said that and I teasingly leaned forward.  
"What about a hundred and twenty percent?"  
"A hundred and ninety nine percent."  
"I used to say I was a million times sure. But yours sounds even better somehow."  
I gave a smile and Ezura returned it. She then blushed and hid her face in her hands.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I always thought well... If I was going to end up in a closet with a guy, maybe I'd get a kiss."  
"Oh..."  
"Have you ever done it before?"  
I looked slightly shocked before nodding.  
"It as in sex? Yes. It as in kiss someone in a closet, no. She never forgave me for coughing up blood on her."  
I heard Ezura give a small laugh and albeit all else it was adorable. But as a doctor if I heard anybody else laugh so weakly like that, I'd tell them to visit an actual doctor.  
"Don't laugh if it hurts."  
"Then how else do I show I'm happy?"  
"You could smile... So, we can't spend all day on here. Ten more minutes sounds reasonable to you?"  
"If you must..."  
I set a timer on my phone and we sat in silence. Ezura didn't smile anymore and I couldn't say I was either.  
"Seven minutes."  
Ezura blushed and I looked lost. She laughed again at my dumfounded expression and then my one of realization. How stupid could I honestly be?  
The screen on my phone went dark and I felt Ezura shift. She hit the box my phone was one and I reached blindly in the dark for it. I was going to open the door but Ezura stopped me.  
"You promise me seven more minutes."  
"Where's my phone?"  
"Can't sit in the dark? It'll go off in seven minutes, then you can open the door and find it."  
"I guess that's right."  
I gave a small sigh and felt Ezura shift some more. I put my hands on her shoulders and murmured.  
"Stop moving or you'll make me claustrophobic."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't say that."  
My breathing feel heavier and I slowly got to my knees. I felt Ezura put a hand on my face and I came closer. I put my own hand out and cupped her chin. After a few moments she murmured softly in my ear.  
"May I?"  
My breathing hitched and I felt her lips on my cheek. She gave it a slow kiss and I pushed her away.  
"Sorry-"  
Before she could finish her apology I pressed my lips against hers. I could tell she was caught off guard and I ran a hand through her hair as I licked her lips, asking for her to open her mouth. She did so and I ran my tongue in the heat, searching her wet body as far as I could. I tasted a few different medications in her mouth and I gripped her hair tightly, placing her in my lap. I felt her tug at my own hair and I heard her light moan fill my ears. I cradled her body close, bringing her back into a corner.  
I slowly ran my lips over hers and she slowly kissed back, longingly and softly. I fell slower to match and tilted my head slightly. I kissed her more deeply, and began playing with her tongue. She slowly played back and if I could die by sweetness I would have at this point. Feeling drunk I ran my hands down her back and then forward, slipping them onto her hips. She pushed onto me some more and I let her fall from my lips. I pushed her down until her upper body was on the ground and placed my hips against hers. I began rocking my body slightly and felt Ezura eagerly undo my shirt. She was quick and before I could tell her to stop her lips were running down my chest.  
"Hmm, Ezura,"  
I murmured in bliss and slammed my hips down as hard as I would let them into her weaker body. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed herself against me tightly. I put my hands on the ground and laid down over her, taking her lips with mine. She traced her hands up and down my chest, rubbing my back and causing me to give a groan.  
I blindly felt my phone on the ground and I pulled off the back. I took out the battery then let it be. At least now it wouldn't interrupt us. I would just say it must have broken when it fell.  
I brought my hands to her shoulders and as she sucked on my tongue I let my hands slip lower. When I came to her shirt I slipped my hands underneath it. She jerked her hips into mine and I gave a smile over her mouth. I softly groped her, feeling her shift her body each time I held her firmly or squeezed. After she gave a moan and left my lips I yanked her shirt up. I quickly slid down her bra and took one of her breasts in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and felt her dig her nails into my back. I gave a breathless pant as I felt her slip her hands below my pants. She took me with warm hands and as I sucked on her I undid my belt for her. She took me and squeezed, causing me to moan around her body in my mouth. I became hard fast and she then softly stroked me, causing me to relax as I switched my mouth to the other. She gave a small moan and shifted, running a finger around the edge of my member. I couldn't help but give a small whimper. She rubbed her hands over me and I began panting, unable to continue pleasuring her. I let myself get used to it before taking her face in my hands and softly kissing her lips.  
"Ezura, I lo-"  
"Jūshirō, Ezura! Where are you two?"  
I heard the voice of a doctor and I didn't dare move. Ezura held her breath and I began buttoning up my shirt in hurry. Ezura slipped her clothes back on properly and I slipped the pieces of my phone back into my pocket.  
I heard the door slam shut and I slowly let out my breath. I slowly opened the closet door and crawled out. I felt Ezura let go of me and she slowly closed the door again. I guess she really didn't want that surgery. I decided to let her be as I slowly brought my hand to my lips. I wondered what her taste was without the medicine. It was quite bitter and I couldn't help but ask myself if that's what she had to taste everyday. And yet in that bitterness she was so sweet. I now knew I was in love. And I was going to confess so easily in that closet. Maybe I was simply stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

**If somebody say my characters are moving too fast, my excuse is because they're dying *nods***

Ezura's POV

If I was to die, let me die the arms of the one I love. That seems to be a theme in multiple movies. It seems nice. But who did I love? At that moment all my thoughts were centered around Ukitake, even though I knew him for less than a week.  
I strained my eyes to stare up at the white ceiling and my mouth tasted like a plastic chemical taste. I heard shouts around me and something was pressed to my wrist to check for my pulse. I heard the steady sounds of beeps and the ceiling seemed to spin around me. I felt someone give me an injection and soon enough I was out cold.

If death could take a form, an angel would be nice. To take you far away, to heaven or wherever else. Maybe with those shinigami like in stories or you could just roam the Earth as a ghost. Whatever the reason. It seemed nice.  
I felt someone prop my head up and I gave a pained groan. I slowly opened my eyes to see my stomach and chest wrapped in bandages. The only thing I could feel was pain. Pain and my heart which seemed to beat slower than usual. And that lasted for a long time to come.

"Ezura, wake up please."  
The voice was soft and I slowly opened my eyes. Ukitake stood at my side and I didn't say a word, my throat dry. He had a sad look as he glanced somewhere else. I followed his gaze and saw a doctor standing there. Ukitake then looked at me and gave a small sigh.  
"Ezura, I- how can you make me say that?"  
Ukitake looked at me to the doctor in question. The doctor looked like he had a headache as he waved his arms for Ukitake to take a step back.  
"Just tell me, Ukitake."  
I spoke out as loud as I could and Ukitake slowly tilted his head, his eyes sad.  
"Ezura, I- you- I'll just show you."  
Ukitake took the calendar and began counting off days. He then took a pen and circled a day. He then showed it to me. January twenty second.  
"Am I going to die that day or be able to visit family or what?"  
"That's the approximated day you will, see Ami."  
"But approximated days are always wrong. Like Ami. Three months wrong. And people with cancer. It's always wrong. So-"  
"This one is different. The condition of your heart was exactly measured, and this one is accurate as far as one thing. January twenty second is flattery. Try more like a week and a half-"  
"Ukitake, you had specific things to say-"  
"Specific things to say? Is that your argument when she dies earlier than told. And what if she wanted to see someone before she dies? And she says she'll see them in two weeks or something. Because she believes she'll live for a longer time? She's old enough to know."  
Ukitake held his ground and the doctor then left the room. I held my hand out weakly to Ukitake and he took it. He softly kissed it and I tried my best to smile.  
"It's not so bad. I was just waiting for the day and I wouldn't survive long enough to be able to leave anyways."  
"Don't say that, Ezura. I'm so sorry. You probably wanted to hear something else-"  
"No. Or else I would have postponed last minute things."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, I'm going to take your cellphone and make you hope you have enough minutes the entire day."  
"Whoever you want to see, I could call and have them visit you."  
"No. My family would just cry, and then what? It won't be an ordinary visit. And it's suspicious if anybody would ask them to visit."  
"Ezura, don't waste your last days crying."  
"What else am I supposed to do? Pray?"  
"If you want to, go ahead. What do you want to do, Ezura? Anything in the whole wide world. I'll make it happen."  
"I don't want anything."  
"Nothing? Not even something to pass the time? Candy even?"  
"No."  
"... What do you wish you wanted?"  
"That's perceptive."  
"Besides life, what do you wish you wanted?"  
"I wish I wanted my family. That's what a sister and daughter should say. I wish I was a good enough friend to tell them that I'll miss them. I wish I was able to somehow be able to tell you that I love you though I hardly know you."  
"You can tell me. The feeling's returned, Ezura."  
"See? That is only because I'm going to die. Let me die thinking somebody loves me. I've had my parents pull that one on me one too many times."  
"I'll prove it."  
"Don't waste your time. One less patient to worry about."  
"Don't say that."  
Ukitake sat on the edge of my bed and leaned over me. He pressed his lips to mine and began kissing me. I slowly kissed back and felt him hold both my hands.  
"Ezura, I love you."  
"I love you, Ukitake."  
"Call me Jūshirō. Whichever will be easier for you."  
"Jūshirō is nice."  
Ukitake tilted his head and I tried to move to be able to hold him. Instead I gave a pained groan. Ukitake pulled back his head quickly and I felt him check my bandages.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I tried to move too quickly."  
I felt Ukitake run his fingers through my hair and I heard his voice softly in my ear.  
"It's going to be okay."  
I had nothing to say in return and I felt him softly kiss my cheek.  
"I have to go, but I'll be back soon."  
"Okay. You don't have to visit. Since you're new, you're probably busy. But it'd be nice... If you did visit."  
Ukitake gave a small nod, running his head over my shoulder. He then slowly got up. Before he left he slipped something into my mouth. I didn't feel like fighting it as I was too weak. I expected medicine, instead it tasted sweet.  
"Candy?"  
"I hope you like strawberry. What's your favorite flavor?"  
"Cherry."  
"Hmm, I'll bring some cherry next time."  
Perhaps the nicest thing about what he said was the assurance in his voice of there being a 'next time'.


End file.
